Apocalypse
by Dazzyarcher
Summary: Damien finds himself in a world that is going to hell.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It all started when I was twelve and it was my birthday. I woke up, ready for the day, I wiggle my legs out of bed, I hear a loud voice coming from downstairs. It was my mum Beth and she said "come down stairs Damien and say bye to your dad, he is going to work today." I run downstairs to say goodbye. My dad Rob is standing at the door like a solider waiting for me to get downstairs, it looked like he had a present behind his back. I stand in front of him and he said "happy thirteenth birthday son" and he shows me a puppy and it was a german shepherd, he handed it to me. I put it down and let the dog run around the house./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just before my dad leaves my mum says to come to the TV and watch the news, the news report said "there is a disease that is spreading around the world and we don't know what it is, but doctors are staying that they will tell us when they know what the disease is, ahhhhh!..." The TV channel was on standby and my parents looked at each other with a nervous look on the there faces. My mum said to my dad just before he leaves "be careful, please" and my dad said "I will, don't worry about me." The door shuts and my mum said "why don't you bond with the new dog and you can name it too." So I run to my room with a smile on my face./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I sat on my bed and think of names that would work for my dog. I kept thinking and thinking and I found out a name and is was Jack and let's just say that I wasn't the best name maker, but I loved the name."Damien!"I stand still for a second scared thinking what has happen, but there was no time for thinking so I run as fast as I could down the stairs, but tripped on my own legs and fell the rest of the way and smacked my face on the floor. I get up forgetting about the pain and just run to my mum. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I see her standing still and crying in the kitchen with her hands having cuts on them and glass on the floor. She said "go get the vacuum cleaner and vacuum all the glass so then I can move." I run for the vacuum and clean it all up and she goes into the bathroom and fixes her hand. She new how to fix her hand because she was a nurse. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom and said "why did I hear a crash other then the vase that I dropped?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It was me mum I was running down the stairs and fell" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" are you okey" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" yes" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My mum wasn't serious about little injuries like this, but she was serious about this one and it made me felt worried,so I just tried to forget about it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The dog runs straight to the door and starts to bark and my mum opened the door and the dog stops. It was one of the doctors that she worked with. My mum said "go to my room and shut the door and you can take the dog up there to if you want." So Jack and I go to my room and shut the door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ten minutes later my mum said "go wake up your sister Emma" so I knock on her door and then I open the door. I see her on her phone and she is listening to music and she takes her ear phones out and said "oh it is your birthday isn't it, happy birthday." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks, mum wants us down stairs for something." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okey then, let's go"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We walked down the stairs and we see mum crying and I said "what is wrong mum?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Your father has had a injury at work and he is at the hospital and they said he would come home tomorrow if he is okey to come home. I am going to go to the hospital and see how he is so Emma, you are in charge until I get back, since you are the oldest." My mum got in the car and was off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Emma was eighteen and could cook so she said "how about some breakfast." So we have some pancakes and get ready. Five minutes later Emma was still in her room, So I watched TV and there where bad shows on so I just flicking through channels and was bored out of my life and the dog was sleep so I couldn't play with the dog. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I turn off the TV, I start walking up the stairs and go to my room, Jack woke up and followed me to my room. I get to my room and I hear a scratch at the door and I stood still and didn't make a sound. I see Jack run to the door and I run after him, I dived and grabbed him just be for he went down stairs. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I tip-tow to my room and shut the door I was so scared and I hid under my bed and someone just kept scratching on the door and my sister didn't hear it was because she must be listening to music. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I got up, leaned towards the door and listen to what is happening and I hear a smack on the floor and I am thinking someone is in the house. I run back, under my bed and hear someone going up the stairs at a slow pace. I put my hands to my mouth and stay still. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I hear my doorknob getting waked like someone can't turn it, after a couple of tries they open the door and walk in. I cover the dogs mouth so it doesn't bark. He walks to my bed, he gets on his knees and he looked like he was looking under the bed and hears a noise from outside, then leaves my room and left the house. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I open my door slowly and tip-tow to my sisters room and whisper to her "it's me Damien, open up" and she opened the door and pulls me in and says "are you hurt, are you okey"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" I am fine" and then my sister hugs me and starts crying. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Later on we went down stairs and Jack was first to go because we where slow and he just runs down their. We see the door on the floor and everything was the same, there was nothing taken. My sister and I started to worry about what has happened. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We walked out of the house and saw a man walking slowly down the road. We walked towards him and said "did you see the person that broke into are house and he had turned around and had a face that was torn and his mouth was full of saliva and stared into my sisters eyes. He ran his eyes to my sisters arms and went for a bit. It missed her and they were on the floor and she had him on top of her. She screamed so loud, but no one came out to help her. I looked around and see a metal bin lid and run for it. I grab it and charge towards the man, and knock him off her, making him fly on to the other side of the street. I looked at her and she had no bits on her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We ran into the house and the man followed we grabbed the door and tried to lift it and he was coming. We lift the door off the ground and push it against the man. We was scratching and pushing and we where just tried to hold the door there. My sister was zooming her eyes around the room to see what she could do, but if she left, the door would fall down and the man would come after us. She had a idea and said with a scared voice "run to kitchen and get the knife!" I run to the kitchen and grab the knife and run back to her. She looked into my eyes and said "run to your room and shut the door." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I leave her and run up the stairs and see my dog sitting on the bed and forgetting that we had a dog. I run to my room and leave the door slightly open. I listen closely and hear a smack on the floor. I bolted to the stairs and see that the door was down and my sister under it. I stand in shock and see the man trying to get to my sister and my dog runs down and gets the mans attention, it leads it to the kitchen and I run downstairs to help my sister. I lift the door so she could get out. She was out and she took the knife and ran straight to the man and holed the knife facing the man and stabbed him, right in the chest. It still moved, it walked towards her and jumped on her, she push his face away from her. She screamed out "help!" I ran past her and got another knife and stabbed him in the head. It looked like he was dead. She pushed him off her and she smelt really bad, so she went to have a shower and said to me "sit on the top of the stairs with Jack and see if someone comes in, if it is mum or dad then run to them if not knock on the bathroom door and I will be out as fast as I can."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just before we went, the TV turned on and said "there are zombies on the loose, shut your doors and hide!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


End file.
